Imli ka boota -
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after Salunkhe ki hatya...


**Author's note** - Set after Salunkhe ki hatya…

We all see how Dr. Salunkhe injured in his lab in bomb explosion…dn get hospitalised with serious injuries…ACP get worried when he saw call from Hospital nd he looked at Abhijeet _- Hospital se phone hai_…dn with fear in his heart he attend the phone _- haan Doctor saab…Salunkhe theek hai na…_we saw how much he worried nd concerned about his best buddy cum Chota bhai Dr. Salunkhe…dn after attending the call how he said -_**Shaitaan Zinda hai**_…nd a laugh came on everybody's face on getting news of their beloved Dr. Salunkhe's health…dn an pleasant smile from ACP too…

**In next scene** -

**ACP looking** at Dr. Salunkhe with love, proud nd happiness, love for his best buddy in his eyes clearly seen on his face - kyu Salunke kaisa hai… yaar main to dar gya tha… mujhe laga tu baadlon mein chala gya hai…nd **Dr. Salunkhe** laughs - itni assani se main tera peecha nahin choduga main Pradyuman…dn again it bring smile on everyone's face…

**Dr. Salunkhe's** eyes move towards Tarika…who eyes were saying how much she bear after that…her eyes looks swollen…he signals ACP…nd he assured him with eyes…

**ACP **turn around Tarika - are Tarika…tumhe kuch nahin kehna apne Salunke Sir se...nd he look at Salunkhe - jaante ho Salunke bureau doobte doobte bachha aaj…

**Tarika's** expressions changes as if she gonna cry anytime…she looks at him…

**Dr. Salunkhe** gives him confused look - doobte doobte bachha matlab… nd he look towards Abhijeet, Vineet nd Purvi too...nd they too surprised on ACP's word…

**ACP** continues - are Tarika ke aansuon se…dn all burst out in laughter… nd Tarika feels embarrass… jab se tu yahan pada hai ro ro kar behaal hai bechari…

**Dr. Salunkhe** looking at Tarika - dekho tum meri beti ko aise tang mat karo…dn he look at Abhijeet nd speak - Sr. inspector Abhijeet ke hote huae Tarika ki aankhon mein aanso aye…kyu Abhijeet…tumhare hote huae Tarika royi kaise…

**Abhijeet** become serious too - Sir…main…main Dr. Tarika ko to rok sakta tha rone se… lekin…lekin ek beti ko kaise rokta Sir…nd all get emotional again…

**ACP** signals all to came out of room dn he too left the room by saying - tum baap beti dono baatein karo…hum bahar hain…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - Tarika…main theek hu bachhe…

**Tarika **burst out - Sir…m sorry Sir…meri wajah se aapke ye haalat hui…aapne mujhe bachha liya aur khud…agar aapko kuch ho jata Sir to main apne aapko kabhi maaaf nahin kar paati…

**Dr. Salunkhe **softly in fatherly tone - Tarika plz…aise mat karo…main nahin dekh sakta tumhe rote huae…aur abb to main theek hu na bilkul… dekho bhala changa hu…aur tumhare wajah se thore hui ye haalat…wo bomb kaun sa tumne rakha tha wahan…nd a smiles appear on Tarika's face…aur…aur phir jiske paas tum jaise beti ho aur Pradyuman jaisa dost ho…nd he stop…with angry expressions on his face…

**Tarika** give him question look…

**Dr. Salunkhe** continues - aur Abhijeet jaisa naak mein dam karne wala damaad ho…use kya ho sakta hai…nd he turn his face to other side with anger…

**Tarika** hide her laughs hardly dnfeels better nd smiles - Sir…aap aap rest kijiye…aur jaldi theek ho jaiyae…

**Dr. Salunkhe** nodded his head in yes - tum bhi abb rona nai bilkul…

**Tarika** getting up - nai roti Sir…nd she came out of room…

**After that** -

During his stay for 2 days in hospital ACP use to come in evening there nd spent time with his best buddy entertaining him with his jokes (ACP jokes :/ )nd sometimes they get emotional by remembering their old days of life with their families…nd after some days he get discharged from hospital…

**ACP **on driving seat nd Dr. Salunkhe on passenger (of course he should be there in this condition…atleast in front of ACP to banta hai to take rest nd be polite)

**ACP** - music sunega Salunkhe…

**Dr. Salunke** - laga de yaar…rasta jaldi kat jayega...

**ACP **- chal FM lagata hu…nd he turn on the music…

**Song **started - _**kahin door jab din dhal jaye…saanjh ki dulhan badan churaye…chupke se aye…**_** (From Anand movie)**

**Dr. Salunkhe** forwards his hand immediately nd turn off the music - ye kya yaar…abhi abhi hospital se nikla hu aur aisa gana…

**ACP** get irritates - _**to tere liye Fire Brigade mangwa lu**_…wo chalega tere rangeen mizaaz ke hisaab se… _**tere armaan angaaron pe**_ lag rahe hain mujhe Salunkhe…

**Dr. Salunkhe** give him surprised nd angry expressions - kya matlab mere rangeen mizzaz se…aur kaun se armaan mere bhai…sab samjhta hu kya bol raha hai tu…tu bhi koi dhoond le na…roka kisne hai tujhe…tu kya kehna chahta hai Pradyuman sab samjhta hu main…

**ACP** becomes angry - mujhe koi zaroorat nahin hai Salunkhe…aur baat ko ghuma mat samjha…seedhe saadhe gaane tujhe pasand nahin ate … kitna achha dard bhara gana hai…kitni achhi film thi ye…

**Dr. Slaunke interrupting **- to maine kab kaha ke gana bura hai ya film buri hai… maine to khud kayi baar dekhi hai ye ro ro kar…kya acting ki hai Rajesh Khanna ne…aur Amitabh bachhan ne kya role kiya hai Angry young doctor ka…maza a gya tha dekh kar…

**ACP** with angry expressions again - achha…to phir aaj hi tujhe gana band karna tha…aaj kya ho gya?

**Dr. Salunkhe** getting serious - tu nahin jaanta Pradyuman…jab bhi main wo last wala scene yaad karta hu to…to…are sochkar rongte khade ho jaate hain yaar…kitna mushkil hota hai is duniya se jana…apne chahne walo se door hona…nd a different type of fear appear on his face…fear of loosing someone…

ACP too understands that whats going in his mind…

**ACP's POV** - main jaanta hu Salunkhe kitna takleef de hota hai kisi apne ko khona…aur iska ehsaas mujhe thore din pehle phir se ho chukka hai… jab maine tujhe us halaat mein hospital mein dekha tha…zindagi aur maut ke beech jhoolte huae…aur main jaanta hu abhi abhi tu maut ke mooh se nikal kar aya hai…tera dar main samjh sakta hu…mere liye bhi asaan nahin tha wo sab…aur is dhalti umar mein apne yaar ki judai bardasht karne ki himmat nahin hai mujhme Salunkhe…nahin hai himmat…nd he tries to cheer up his mood nd speak -

**ACP **looking at sad Salunkhe - Salunkhe yaad hai….jab hum naye naye dost bane the to film dekhna gaye the **Saudagar**…aur kaise khush huae the Dilip Sahab aur Rajkumar ji ki dosti dekhkar…

**Dr. Salunkhe** smiles - haan Pradyuman…aur mujhe yaad jab hum picture dekhkar nikle the to kaise apne aap ko Dilip Kumar aur Rajkumar samjh rahe the…aur gaate huae nikle the wahan se…

**ACP** laughs - haan yaar…yaadein taza ho gyi wo sab yaad karke…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - yaad hai uska wo wala gana kitna hit hua tha…bachhe bachhe ki zubaan par who gana tha…

**ACP** - haan kya tha wo - _**Ilu ilu**_ karke kuch tha na…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - haan wahi Ilu Ilu…nd he blush remember something -mujhe bhi bahut pasand tha…

**ACP **- haan mujhe maloom tha tujhe zarur pasand hoga…pata nahin kis kis ke liye gaya hoga tune ye…

**Dr. Salunkhe** anger tone - tu phir se shuru ho gya…

**ACP** - achha chal chod yaar ilu ilu ko…wo doosra gana yaad hai tujhe… wo bhi to kitna hit hua tha…

**Dr. Salunkhe** as he lost in memories again - haan boss…hamne bhi to gaya tha wo…to phir aaj phir ho jaye…

**ACP** - chal ho jaye…one two three…dn they starts…

**Dr. Salunkhe** - _**Imli ka boota…**_

**ACP** pats his shoulder _**- beri ka ped…**_

**Dr. Salunkhe** feels pain nd give him anger look - _**imli khatti…**_

**ACP **holds his ear with one hand - _**meethe ber…**_

**Dr. Salunkhe** smiles…

**ACP** pointed finger on him nd than at himself - _**is jungle mein hum do sher… chal ghar jaldi ho gayi der**_

**Dr. Salunkhe** - …_**chal ghar jaldi ho gyi der**_….nd they laugh out louder… dn then ACP enters his car inside his house…nd Dr. Salunkhe came out of car…ACP too…nd Dr. Salunkhe hugged him there…

**ACP **getting emotional - kya hua Salunke…

**Dr. Salunnke** seprate from hug - yaar Pradyuman…mujhe sach mein laga tha ke abb tujhe dobara nahin dekh pauga kabhi…

**ACP** patting his shoulder - Salunkhe…teri kismat mein abhi bahut kuch sun na likha hai mujhse…itni jaldi tera chutkara nahin hone wala mujhse samjha…

**Dr. Salunkhe** feels better - mujhe chahye bhi nahin chutkara aisi dosti se…kis kambhakt ko jaane ki padi hai jaldi…jab tere jaisa yaar hai mere paas…nd they hugged again…with happiness as they are together again…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks for reading this nd hope u like this too…pleas review .


End file.
